Talk:Reaver
Removed Comment. Problem fixed. -Dex 13:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ok, this has been bugging me, but after listening to Reaver's Journal and Theresa's extensive knowledge of his past... and their ties to Oakvale, does that open the possibility that Reaver IS the Hero of Oakvale? -- 04:49, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Not likey, Since reaver has lived for about a good 300 or so years with his deal with the shadow court. So it would be natural that he would know about the past. --Lore master 13:26, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I don't think that think so. He is too self absorbed with himself and the Canonical ending of First Fable was being a good person. -Dex 15:33, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Listen to Reaver's Journal Page 5/5, is what I was getting at. According to himself, he wasn't always evil and self absorbed. He claims that he struck up the deal with the Shadow Court and unwittingly sealed Oakvale's fate, he was initially good willed and not as corrupt. I only ask because I can't find a reference for his exact age and don't have time for another play-through atm. :[ -- 02:54, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Well he is not my old charater/charaters thats for sure!--The king of the guild 23:09, 30 November 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild :I doubt he is, since by the end of Fable 1 the hero should be about 60 years old he'd have to live another 200 years, making him 260 when he has the deal with the shadow court, unless he already was immortal he wouldn't live that long and if he was immortal why would he wait 200 years before deciding to be about 40 years old(my guess at Reavers physical Age) again?( 00:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC)) Reaver is 200 years old or 300.He's not the hero,some guy came up with that on a fan site,and somehow people now belive he is the hero.The hero from fable1 was the strongest hero in albion,not only skilled in skill,but in everything,proving Reaver is not the hero.--The king of the guild 20:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC)The king of the guild i always had the impression that reaver was a desendant of twinblade. ever since i learned that bloodstone was built o the camp where twinblade was ment to be, and the fact that twinblade was a git and so is reaver(^^), not to mention they were/are amazing at being a bandit. ^^ he could allso be a desenedt of briar rose they have the same hair color and she allways veiwed weaker than he Picture We need a picture of Reaver in the infobox, along with a picture of his hero doll. reaverzs my fav charachter..guess why. Name The thing that shocked me the first time is the sound of his voice, and his body. I thought he was gonna be some beastly deep voiced guy that has an eyepatch.--XxKanin 02:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) No but i do beleive he is the decendent of a hero from fable 1. :Now I really have to say this since not everyone is getting this yet: NOT ALL HEROES ARE RELATED. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:01, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Reaver Reaver is not the hero from Fable. When you find Oakvale after it has been destroyed for the second time Teresa tells you that a man sold his soul to the shadows or something like that. Then it says that all his family, all his friends, and I'm pretty sure it says the girl he loved died. If you read the 5th page of Reaver's diary then it says everyone's screams even the girl he loved. Reaver was the man who destroyed Oakvale the second time. -- 02:36, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Jordyn It would make sence that he was the decendent of twinblade since they have the same personality and both have a gang. :They don't act the same. Reaver was spoiled and rich, while Twinblade was the King of Bandits. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :: Besides that, listening to Theresa the first time you enter Wraithmarsh will tell you they're different. She says that Wraithmarsh was once Oakvale, which was destroyed once to be rebuilt, and later by "a young reckless villager" a second time. No way was the Hero of Oakvale young the second time. 20:59, September 21, 2009 (UTC)